Primeval: Extinction (Miniseries)
Primeval: Extinction is a 2016 miniseries continuation of Primeval and Primeval: New World, and follows many of previous characters returning. The miniseries focuses on a relentless threat reaching the present and the damage caused by the public knowing the existence of the anomalies. It was followed by Prehistoric in 2018, which took place in an alternate timeline created by the events of this miniseries and served as a reboot. Plot Four years after the events of Primeval: New World, the public have finally discovered the existence of the anomalies, causing mass panic. The world governments are at the brink of collapse due to general fear and the fact that the anomalies are becoming more frequent. James Lester, being hated by the world government, is demanded to get a handle on everything following a group of thieves stealing devices from the Anomaly Research Centre, while killing many people, before opening an anomaly. Desperate, he asks for the aid of retired parents Connor Temple and Abby Maitland, ARC members Matt Anderson and Zoe Young and young tracker Henry Sands to track the thieves down and figure out what is going on with the anomalies. The group decide to track the group by investigating the areas they were sighted in. While doing this, they continue to learn that the group can open and close anomalies, thought it makes the area dangerously unstable by making more anomalies or destabilizing structures. They also meet a number of other people including: a group of teenaged hackers and activists who secretly fight of creatures from the anomalies; Ben Trent, the original owner of the now deceased Rex, who has become a doctor; and former ARC member Jess Parker who is now trying to escape her former life as part of the ARC. Eventually, the group discover that the thieves are a group of time travelers named Ben, Hannah, Alex and Beth, who are led by a future Connor Temple. According to the group, in the future the anomalies become so frequent that they stay open for months, enabling hundreds of creatures to escape into the future. Through experiments to try and change history, they discover that the anomalies were created through a time paradox: the ARC's investigations into the anomalies, and their experiments, eventually cause the existence of the anomalies, as all their attempts simply led to every event in Primeval and New World. The group want to cause the destruction of the ARC through any means necessary, thought a number of other people tried to warn the group, such as the future Matt Anderson from the end of Primeval. These attempts were stopped due to nothing changing. However, the future Connor is revealed to have gone insane due to the deaths of everyone he cared about, and plans to use the anomalies to rule time and fix every mistake. Killing his group, the future Connor uses a virus to take over the ARC and begins opening anomalies to the Jurassic period. Shocked, present Connor demands that his group save as many people as possible while he attempts to stop his future self. While the group fight off hundreds of creatures from the past, Connor attempts to get the future Connor's anomaly generator. In the resulting fight, Connor kills his future self and reverses the generator, causing the anomalies to drag everything that didn't belong in that time to be dragged back in. Following this, Connor smashes the generator, resulting in all the anomalies closing. Six months later, Connor and Abby are with their children Nick and Stephen while being visited by their friends. They discuss how no new anomalies had opened and Lester questions the logic of what happened, seeing as that if the future had changed, then the last decade should have changed as well. Connor simply says that there was no logic to begin with and that they should just be grateful that after so long, that it is finally over.